Love isn't a Game
by dandelionleon
Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol sadar, jika cinta bukanlah sebuah permainan!


**Title : Love isn't a Game**

 **Cast : PCY , BBH with member EXO**

 **genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort (maybe) , AU! Band, Yaoi**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Listen to : Yoon Mirae ft Punch - How are you, biar lebih greget]**

 **.**

Let's read!

.

.

Baekhyun memandang rekan satu grupnya dengan bibir mengatup rapat. Padahal jika kalian tahu, giginya sedang bergemelatuk didalam. Ia benar-benar geram melihat Park Chanyeol mulai bertingkah lagi. Lelaki dengan surai berwarna merah itu terlihat baru saja menggoda salah seorang member girl group Sistar, Dasom. Berhubung waktu comeback mereka berdekatan, jadilah EXO bisa berada satu panggung dengan senior mereka itu.

Sudah menjadi rahasia di EXO jika Chanyeol itu penggoda ulung. Jika kalian lihat Chanyeol adalah seorang happy virus, lebih mementingkan fans dari pada mempunyai seorang kekasih, semua hanya omong kosong. Catat lagi! OMONG KOSONG! Ia hanya berpura-pura, pencitraan.

Baekhyun menggeleng malas melihat lelaki itu sudah berani meminta nomor ponsel member Sistar itu. Jika kalian bertanya, 'mengapa tidak ada satupun berita Chanyeol terkena rumor dating?' alasannya simpel, dia bermain cantik, pintar menyembunyikannya. Hanya beberapa kali kecolongan, contohnya saja saat ia kedapatan mencuri pandang pada Joy, junior mereka di satu agensi. Atau dengan Nana After School yang memang saat itu berada dalam satu acara dengannya. Atau lagi dengan Eunji A-Pink, model asal Australia Lily Maymac, artis cantik Moon Gayoung bahkan artis China yang usianya sudah sangat matang- Mabel Yuan- juga pernah dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang baru saja memberi salam perpisahan dengan target barunya.

"Bukannya sebelum ini kau dekat dengan Soyou ya? Ah! Bora juga kan? Kenapa tidak Hyorin juga sekalian supaya semua member Sistar pernah kau kencani!?"

Sadar atau tidak, nada suara Baekhyun menjadi meninggi.

"Hyorin ya? Dia sulit didekati, lagipula dia bukan tipeku."

Ah, bukan tipemu ya? Baekhyun terkekeh sinis.

"Bukan tipemu? Tetapi dia berdada besar, bukannya kau menyukai yang seperti itu?" Sindir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bukannya marah justru merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum menyeringai lalu berbisik menyebalkan.

"Ey... Kau cemburu ya karena tidak berhasil mendekati satu wanita pun?"

Baiklah, emosi Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Ia dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Chanyeol agar lelaki itu kapok untuk mengejeknya lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Yak, jika aku mau mereka semua bisa berdekatan denganku. Lee Jieun, Suzy, bahkan Kim Taeyeon, tiga gadis yang tengah digilai di Korea Selatan dekat denganku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman menyeringai dibagian akhir.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. Well, untuk yang satu itu Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelak memang. Bahkan Bae Suzy yang terkenal sulit didekati dan paling disukai Chanyeol bisa dengan mudahnya dekat dengan Baekhyun. Okay, mereka memang pernah terlibat kerjasama duet, tetapi tetap saja kan?... Baekhyun lebih berhasil mendekati perempuan itu.

"Kyaaa... Chanbaek moment!"

Kedua lelaki itu menoleh pada beberapa gadis yang memekik melihat kedekatan mereka. Dengan tampang mengernyit jijik keduanya saling menjauhkan diri.

Well... Para penggemar Chanbaek, begitulah kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Mereka tidak seharmonis yang kalian bayangkan.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap cermin dengan senyuman miring. Ia melihat polesan eyeliner dimatanya yang tergaris sempurna. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Baekhyun adalah member idol grup lelaki yang paling baik dalam menggunakan eyeliner. Surai kehitamannya menambah kesan seksi pada diri lelaki itu. Tindikan ditelinganya dibubuhi anting panjang. er... Agak aneh, tetapi tetap saja cocok.

"Hyung, bibirmu bisa bengkak jika terus dipasangi piercing jadi-jadian itu." Ejek Sehun.

"Diamlah, ini aksesoris comeback kita. Aku terlihat lebih seksi mengenakan ini." Ujarnya narsis lalu berpose dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas kepalanya.

"Well, kau benar-benar seksi, seperti seorang model yang berperan sebagai submissive di majalah gay."

Suara berat itu, siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat. Ia menoleh sinis dan tajam secara bersamaan. Keduanya memang tak bisa akur jika berdekatan begini.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau itu yang lebih cocok menjadi model majalah gay!"

"Sudahlah... Kalian sama-sama pantas, bagaimana jika kalian melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah gay saja? Chanyeol sebagai dominan dan Baekhyun submissive?"

"JOONMYEON HYUNG!" Pekik keduanya secara berbarengan.

"cuit... Cuit... Kompak sekali." ujar Jongin diiringi siulan menggoda.

"Kalian, bersiaplah! Giliran kalian akan tampil!" Suara sang koordinator acara menginterupsi kegiatan saling ejek-mengejek mereka. Kesembilan member EXO itu berjalan menuju panggung untuk bernyanyi di depan fans mereka.

.

.

"Iya... Tentu saja kau paling cantik. Lain kali kita harus pergi berkencan."

"..."

"Tenang saja, Oppa akan melakukan penyamaran. Ah! Managermu datang? Yasudah, kita bertukar chat saja ya, Dasom-a."

Baekhyun mengunyah kacang gorengnya dengan brutal. Lelaki disampingnya ini sengaja atau bagaimana? Sengaja bertelepon ria dengan gadis yang berlainan secara estafet disamping Baekhyun? Motivasi dia melakukan itu apa? Ingin membuat Baekhyun cemburu?

"Ah... Sekarang Nana, aigoo~ aku begitu merindukan dia." Gumamnya.

"Nana noona? Dari semua wanita yang berdekatan denganmu, aku paling suka melihat dia hyung." Sambar Jongin dengan mata tetap terfokus pada layar televisi.

"Ya... Tentu saja. Bahkan Krystal kekasihmu saja kalah seksi dari dia." Balas Chanyeol bangga. Yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus tidak terima. Hey! Baginya Krystal tetaplah yang nomor satu!

Baekhyun semakin geram mendengar ucapan Chanyeol itu. Tubuhnya rasanya panas sekali! Ia segera meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang menonton menuju kamarnya berada.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun hyung cemburu." Bisik Sehun dan Jongdae mengamini apa yang lelaki itu perkirakan.

.

.

Sungguh! Baekhyun muak sekali rasanya satu atap dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia begitu alergi dengan makhluk bernama Park Chanyeol! lelaki itu memang tampan, tetapi sifatnya benar-benar menyebalkan!

Baekhyun mendesah kasar didepan balkon kamar apartemennya. Matanya memang mengarah pada hiruk-pikuk kota dibawah sana, tetapi pikirannya sudah melayang jauh entah kemana.

Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa tahun lalu, saat mereka masih menjadi junior. Saat mereka semua belum bersinar seperti sekarang. Saat mereka masih berdua belas. Dan saat Chanyeol masih menjadi lelaki yang menyenangkan dan lucu. Tidak suka menebar afeksi kepada banyak wanita.

Baekhyun masih ingat, saat itu ia yang terakhir bergabung dengan mereka. Beberapa trainer menatapnya tidak suka karena ia baru menjalani pelatihan setahun sudah langsung dikabarkan akan debut saja. Ia benar-benar menjalani hari-hari seperti di neraka. Tidak ada teman yang mau berdekatan dengannya. Apalagi dengan pujian yang selalu Baekhyun dapat dari pelatih membuat banyak pihak iri kepadanya. Namun, Park Chanyeol dengan sukarela bersedia menjadi temannya. Kedekatan mereka terbilang sangat akrab, bahkan keduanya sempat digosipkan memiliki hubungan sesama jenis.

Tepat saat mereka telah debut selama setahun lebih. Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya.

'Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun, aku tau ini gila karena kita sesama lelaki. Tetapi... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.'

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya, namun perasaan bingung juga melingkupi hatinya. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana saat itu. Maka, pada akhirnya mereka menjalani hubungan diam-diam.

Kerap kali netizen menemukan foto kissmark dileher Baekhyun. Hey! Itu memang perbuatan Chanyeol. Satu hal lagi yang harus kalian tau, Chanyeol itu mesum.

Hal tersebut tercium ke pada atasan mereka. Yang paling fatal adalah ketika foto intim mereka sampai ke tangan sang CEO. Saat itu Chanyeol memang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya hingga menyetubuhi Baekhyun di kamar mandi. Padahal itu kamar mandi dorm omong-omong. Mungkin seorang sasaeng fans meletakkan kamera disana.

Foto keduanya tengah tanpa busana menjadi senjata para pencari uang untuk mengancam agensi. Mereka bersedia menghapus foto dan tutup mulut asal diberikan uang dalam jumlah yang mereka inginkan.

CEO mereka murka saat itu, namun tak hanya sekali saja. Kali kedua, suara desahan mereka tersebar bahkan sampai keseluruh penjuru dunia. Pihak agensi tak bisa mentolerir lagi. Maka dari itu mereka meminta moment Chanbaek segera dihapuskan. Maka pada comeback era WOLF, hubungan mereka terlihat tidak baik. Padahal diam-diam mereka masih berdekatan.

Retaknya hubungan keduanya disebabkan oleh rasa bosan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memang mudah sekali bosan. Ia menjadikan alasan 'dating BAEKYEON' sebagai alasan putus mereka. Padahal dating itu hanya cara agensi untuk menutupi kasus Kris yang mengundurkan diri dari EXO. Baekhyun menangis hebat saat itu. Ia bahkan menampar wajah Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"Setelah puas menikmati tubuhku, kau memutuskanku hanya karena skandal brengsek itu?! Kau memang sialan!"

sayangnya, tangisan Baekhyun tak bisa mempengaruhi keputusan Chanyeol untuk berpisah.

Mereka tampak canggung hari demi hari. Baekhyun sempat galau sebulan karena Chanyeol. Padahal baru saja mereka putus, tetapi Chanyeol sudah dekat dengan banyak wanita!

"Oh, ternyata ini alasanmu? Agar kau bebas berdekatan dengan banyak wanita? Bagus Park! teruskan kegiatan brengsekmu! Pergilah dengan perempuan-perempuan yang ingin kau goda!"

Sejak saat itu, mereka lebih sering melakukan perang. Tidak ada lagi keromantisan seperti sedia kala. Yang ada hanya ejekan, makian dan teriakan yang membuat Joonmyeon selaku leader sakit kepala untuk melerai keduanya. Baekhyun begitu membenci Chanyeol sejak saat itu!

Tetapi, yang namanya cinta memang sulit dilupakan, apalagi hubungan mereka sudah sampai tahap maju-mundur, er... Maaf, lupakan saja.

"Yak! Kau akan kerasukan hantu perawan jika terus bengong pada malam hari!" Kejut Jongdae.

"Teori darimana itu? Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur!"

Tak puas dengan Baekhyun yang menggalau ini, Jongdae mengikuti Baekhyun. Ia duduk di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Kau tau Baek? Katanya Chanyeol akan menyanyikan lagu duetmu dan Suzy nanti."

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menatap Jongdae tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Penyanyi aslinya itu aku! si brengsek itu pasti bangga bisa berduet dengan Suzy!"

"Err, bukan dengan Suzy sunbae, tetapi dengan Nayeon, kau tau member Twice itu kan?"

Entah mengapa, jantung Baekhyun terasa seperti diremas kuat. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah rela jika Chanyeol berdekatan dengan wanita, apalagi wanita cantik. Baekhyun menunduk dalam membuat Jongdae merasa bersalah pada temannya itu. Ia tau jika Baekhyun masih memiliki rasa dengan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Baek, itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang akan menghadiri premier filmnya bersama Mabel Yuan_upps."

Baekhyun semakin menunduk. Aura gelap sudah mengelilingi dirinya. Ia benar-benar merutuki Chanyeol. Kemarin pemotretan, sekarang harus bertemu lagi?! Cukup! Baekhyun pasti hancur melihat film mereka, tetapi lebih hancur jika melihat kedekatan mereka didunia nyata!

"Baek, maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud_"

"Besok tidak ada jadwal kan?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya? Sepertinya tidak."

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap dilokasi syuting selama tiga hari." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia memang sedang dalam masa syuting drama kolosal bersama aktor Lee Junki dan Lee Jieun.

"Kau bisa pulang Baek, kenapa harus menginap?"

"Aku benci melihat lelaki itu." Ucap Baekhyun lirih, bahkan suaranya terdengar serak.

Jongdae tak berani buka mulut lagi karena ia tau jika Baekhyun sedang menangis dibalik selimutnya.

.

.

Chanyeol celingukan meneliti isi dorm. Ia mencari korban bullynya, teman beradu mulutnya, Byun Baekhyun. Tetapi terakhir kali ia lihat lelaki itu adalah pagi tadi, itupun sama sekali tidak melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"mencari Baekhyun ya?" Tanya Minseok jahil.

"T-tidak! Untuk apa mencarinya?!"

"Eiih... Dia pergi ke lokasi syutingnya. Sepertinya ia akan menginap selama tiga hari."

"APA!"

Minseok menutup kedua telinganya. Ia hampir saja memukul kepala Chanyeol jika tidak ingat lelaki itu rekan satu grupnya.

"Sudahlah, dia juga akan kembali."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tau, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun terlihat menghindarinya. Bahkan intensitas adu mulut keduanya juga mulai berkurang. Chanyeol mendengus kasar. Sepertinya dorm akan sangat sunyi tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun.

.

.

Hari ketiga...

Baekhyun sudah kembali dengan wajah lelahnya. Ia memasuki dorm dengan suara kecilnya. Tangannya membawa sebuah tas berisikan pakaian kotornya.

"Aku pulang." Ujarnya tak bersemangat.

Pelukan seseorang membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Si pelaku malah mengusakkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Hyung~ Bogochippoooo."

PLAKKK...

"Berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan Oh!" Ujar Chanyeol yang dengan tidak memiliki prikemanusiaan memukul kepala Sehun.

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak pada Chanyeol lalu balas memeluk Sehun. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang maknae.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sehunnie~ disana dingin, aku tidak bisa tidur!" Rajuk Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut sangat imut.

Chanyeol menegang melihatnya. Tubuhnya yang menegang oke? Jangan berfikiran macam-macam!

"Nah, Aku akan memeluk hyung supaya hangat_ yak! Chanyeol hyung! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?!" Teriak Sehun saat Chanyeol menariknya menuju dapur. Ia mencoba menggapai Baekhyun namun tidak bisa.

Baekhyun berdecak melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

'Jika cemburu bilang saja! dasar idiot!'

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai menonton acara favoritnya di Televisi. Ia beranjak dari sofa lalu mengambil cangkir tehnya yang telah kosong dari atas meja sebelum Kyungsoo menceramahinya tentang kebersihan dan kerapian.

Dorm tampak sunyi karena saat ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Seluruh member terlihat kelelahan karena pemotretan yang mereka lakukan tadi siang. Lampu dorm dimatikan, hanya cahaya dari televisi dan juga lampu dapur yang menyala terang. Lelaki itu mulai mencuci gelasnya. Ia lalu mengusap tangannya pada tisu setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun lelaki itu mematung saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku terus?" Bisik suara berat itu.

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Ia malas membalikkan tubuhnya, malas menatap mata Chanyeol tepatnya.

"Memangnya ada ruginya buatmu? Ayolah Park! Aku alergi didekatmu, kau tau itu!" Balas Baekhyun ketus.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku merindukanmu."

Apa? Baekhyun mengorek telinganya, siapa tahu kan kotoran telinganya sudah menumpuk? Sayangnya tidak, ia tidak salah dengar. Baekhyun tersenyum remeh.

"Merindukan untuk saling mencaci maki atau beradu mulut? Sudahlah Park, kau_"

"Aku kesepian."

"Kesepian? Kau banyak stok wanita Park. Bahkan kau bisa memuaskan penismu dilubang mereka jika kau mau. Ah, bagaimana dengan Dasom? Bukankah dia tipemu sekali? Seperti dia belum pernah kau sentuh_"

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terdiam saat Chanyeol menyentaknya. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras agar isakan sialannya tidak keluar.

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengelak? Aku tau, bahkan ketika kau berciuman dengan Mabel Yuan dan kau bahagia, saat kau berkencan dengan model Australia itu juga, kenapa? Mereka tidak bisa memuaskanmu?!" Tanya Baekhyun penuh emosi, suaranya bergetar tanpa bisa ditahannya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya." Ujar Chanyeol, terdengar tidak tau malu sekali bagi Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Kau ingin menyetubuhiku lagi? Bukannya kau bosan? Dengar Chanyeol, kita sudah berakhir sejak lama. Jangan datang ketika kau ingin dan pergi setelah kau meninggalkan luka." Bisik Baekhyun. Ia menunduk, bahunya bergetar hebat. Ia mengusap air matanya berulang kali dengan lengannya.

"Baekhyun... Berapa kali harus kukatakan, aku tidak pernah melakukan sex dengan siapapun kecuali dirimu! Lihat aku!" Chanyeol mencoba membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadap padanya, namun Baekhyun bersikeras tidak mau.

"Apa? Kau penipu! Kau_"

Chanyeol segera mencium Baekhyun saat pemuda itu berbalik. Ia menyesap bibir Baekhyun dengan kuat, menciumi lelaki itu dengan kasar. Baekhyun semakin terisak karena aksi lelaki itu. Ia mencoba melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol terlalu kuat.

Lidah lelaki itu mengeksplorasi mulut Baekhyun saat lelaki itu lengah. Baekhyun mulai terlena. Ia meremas surai merah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati saat Baekhyun mulai membalas ciumannya. Ia semakin memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa mencium Baekhyun lebih dalam. Bibir ini, bibir manis yang telah lama dirindukannya.

Cpkkh... Cpkkhh... Suara decakan itu membuat telinga Baekhyun memerah. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat hebat, seolah saling melepas rindu satu sama lain. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya saat Baekhyun menolak pundak lelaki itu. ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Baekhyun mengenai bibirnya, matanya menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Kau tau? Saat kau memakai piercing sialan itu, aku ingin sekali menariknya dengan bibirku." bisiknya hingga membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke atas meja bar. Keduanya terus berciuman mesra, saling bertukar saliva hingga mereka puas.

Ciuman Chanyeol beralih pada leher jenjang Baekhyun. Ia menggigit dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan jejak. Baekhyun mendongak dengan bibir mengulas senyuman. Ia terkejut saat Chanyeol membuka kancing piyamanya lalu menurunkan piyama putihnya itu sampai sebatas punggung. Lelaki itu mengecupi pundak Baekhyun, mendaratkan ciuman kupu-kupu disana. Tangan Baekhyun mencengkram rambut Chanyeol saat lelaki itu menjilati putingnya yang telah menegang. Ia menunduk untuk melihat. Chanyeol tengah mencumbunya. Mata Baekhyun membulat saat telah sadar. Ini sudah terlalu jauh untuk sentuhan 'mantan kekasih'. Maka dari itu ia segera mendorong Chanyeol lalu berlari menuju kamarnya berada.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki mobil van lebih dulu. Ia memilih duduk dibelakang tepatnya diujung dekat jendela. Ia terkejut saat Chanyeol masuk dan tersenyum padanya. Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdegup tak karuan, ia membalas senyuman itu.

"Hey.. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Baik... Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan suara halus.

"aku tidak bisa tidur... Karena terus memikirkanmu semalam."

Baekhyun terdiam, alisnya mengkerut tak mengerti. Ia tak tau, Chanyeol berbohong atau tidak.

Jongin yang baru memasuki van terlihat amat bingung melihat kedekatan Chanbaek. Keduanya bahkan terlihat adem-adem saja. Biasanya dua manusia itu takkan mau berdekatan. Begitupun member lain, mereka bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka salah makan atau tidak?

"Apa ini? Kalian kembali rujuk?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Sepertinya benar Jongin, lihatlah... Bibir Baekhyun hyung membengkak."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menutup bibirnya lalu tertawa garing.

"Ahahaha... I-ini karena piercing yang kemarin ku gunakan. Ah! Kau benar Sehun, aku tidak boleh menggunakannya!"

"Bagaimana dengan tanda merah dilehermu?"

Baekhyun membeku. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Itu memang benar hasil karya Chanyeol saat mereka making out semalam.

"Urusi saja dirimu sendiri Oh Sehun!" Kesal Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya diam tak berkutik melihat ekspresi dingin Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja sampai ke dorm setelah selesai dengan urusannya di mini market. Ia berteriak 'aku pulang!' dengan tidak bersemangat. helaan napas terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Lihatlah... Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar daebak!" Sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar suara Jongdae berseru dari ruang tengah. Alisnya mengernyit saat nama Chanyeol disebut. Setau Baekhyun lelaki tinggi itu sedang di China untuk menghadiri premiere filmnya.

"Sst... Jangan keras-keras, nanti Baekhyun dengar bisa bahaya." Tegur Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka sudah putuskan? Lagi pula ini hanya film." Ujar Sehun.

Film? Jadi ini ada hubungannya dengan film Chanyeol itu ya? Langkah Baekhyun semakin mendekat, ia berjalan perlahan agar ke-tujuh member yang lain tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Park Chanyeol benar-benar beruntung! Ia mendapat scene seperti itu. Astaga! Ciumannya pasti panas sekali!" Celutuk Jongin.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti. Raut wajahnya berubah datar. Ia segera mendekati kerumunan member yang sedang asyik melihat layar ponsel entah milik siapa.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

BRUUUkkk...

Suara bising terjadi saat Jongin, Suho dan Sehun jatuh ke lantai, sedangkan member lain sibuk menyimpan ponsel milik Yixing itu dibawah bantal.

"Kalian menyembunyikan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sangat datar, membuat bulu kuduk member EXO merinding.

"T-tidak, err... Baek? Apa kau sudah beli jeruknya? Aku akan segera membuat jeruk peras seperti janjiku." Ujar Kyungsoo lalu melarikan diri. Ia tak ingin terlibat omong-omong.

"Ah! Aku lupa memandikan vivi! Aaaa, vivi ku sayaaang." Selanjutnya Sehun melarikan diri dengan triknya. Membuat alasan bahwa anjing kesayangannya belum mandi.

"S-suho hyung... Emm, kau bilang akan ke gedung agensi kan? Aku juga akan kesana, latihan dance." Ujar Jongin.

"Er, geureom... kami ke agensi dulu Baek." Ucap Suho setengah gugup. Dua orang itu langsung melarikan diri. Baekhyun hanya menatap ketiganya datar.

"Kalian mau melarikan diri juga?" Tanyanya pada member yang tersisa.

Minseok atau Xiumin mendesah lalu menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku tau ini akan membuatmu sakit hati, tetapi ini hanya tuntutan kerja Baek."

"Apa maksud hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Yixing segera menunjukkan ponselnya, tepatnya gambar yang ada disana. Sebuah cuplikan film Chanyeol. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mata Baekhyun melotot, melainkan video disana, dimana Chanyeol tengah mencium intim lawan mainnya, Yuan Shanshan. Lelaki itu terlihat menikmatinya.

Lelaki itu menunduk, ketiga pemuda lainnya saling bertatap.

"Baek, kami_"

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Ucap Baekhyun terdengar sangat lirih.

Jongdae dan Yixing menatap Xiumin lalu menggeleng.

"Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk diatas ranjangnya dengan dramatis. Sial! Umpatnya. Ia ingin menangis saat ini. Lelaki itu mengambil rilakkuma pemberian Chanyeol saat mereka masih berpacaran. Ia menatap boneka itu sinis.

"Brengsek! Bodoh! Aku membencimu! Pembohong!"

Baekhyun terus berteriak tidak jelas. Sungguh, ia merasa kecewa! Bagaimana tidak? Hubungannya yang mulai membaik dengan Chanyeol dipatahkan oleh sebuah foto. Baekhyun tau, ia kekanakan. Cemburu karena sebuah adegan di film. Namun lelaki itu tau benar tabiat Chanyeol, apalagi lelaki itu memang dekat dengan wanita China itu semenjak syuting filmnya berlangsung. Baekhyun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Ia juga ingat omongan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol berada dalam masa syutingnya. Lelaki itu berujar jika tak ada adegan ciuman atau adegan panas kepada rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Ternyaya bohong heh?!

Dari awal Baekhyun memang tidak pernah rela jika Chanyeol bermain film!

Baekhyun meredam sesak didadanya. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa tahun lalu, saat mereka masih masa debut. Chanyeol masih menjadi seorang pemuda lucu dan konyol. Mereka sering bermain bersama, bercanda bersama bahkan Chanyeol tak segan menunjukkan kemesraan mereka didepan media. Lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun tanpa tau malu. Ia merindukan senyuman bodoh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak suka menjaga image. Chanyeol yang masih pemalu. Chanyeol yang belum dipandang oleh dunia, karena orang-orang belum sadar dengan pesonanya.

Tetapi kini apa? Tingkah lelaki itu berubah. Ia berubah menjadi seorang yang narsis, suka menebar afeksi ke banyak wanita, menjaga citra demi karir, menomor satukan pekerjaan dibandingkan perasaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tau, dia bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol lagi.

Pemuda itu menangis. Menyadari jika Chanyeolnya telah menghilang. Jika Chanyeol yang ia cintai telah pergi. Ia merindukan Chanyeol yang dulu. Ia merindukan raksasa idiotnya. Bukan Chanyeol yang sekarang ini.

"Chanyeol-a, aku merindukanmu. Aku membencimu yang sekarang. Sungguh!"

[Bagaimana keadaanmu?

Aku berbicara sendiri, tertawa dan kemudian menangis. Aku bertanya lagi, merindukanmu.

Apakah kamu tidak kehilangan waktu tidurmu karena memikirkanku? Sama seperti yang aku lakukan?

Aku terjaga sepanjang malam untuk menyembuhkan pikiranku yang terluka. Sampai terhuyung-huyung membawanya kembali. Kembali satu kali pada waktu yang mundur. Mari kita kembali ke hari itu, biarkan aku kembali ke momen yang berharga bagiku.]

 **Aku** **menyukai** **senyumanmu**

 **Aku** **merindukan** **ciumanmu**

 **Masih** **tetap** **dalam** **ingatan** **lamaku**

 **Dan** **kadang** - **kadang** **aku** **merindukanmu**

.

.

Chanyeol baru pulang dari Shenzen, China untuk menghadiri premier filmnya. Ia telah membawa banyak oleh-oleh. Moodnya sepertinya sedang sangat baik.

"Aku pulang! Hey... Jongin, dimana yang lain?"

"Aku tidak tau hyung, cari tau saja sendiri."

Alis Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti mendengar ucapan ketus Jongin. Tak biasanya... Fikir Chanyeol. Ia melihat atmosfer di dorm terlihat aneh dan ganjil.

Kakinya bergerak menuju dapur, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang memasak sesekali akan diiringi candaan dari Baekhyun. Ia segera melangkah kesana.

"Hey, apa kabar?"

keduanya sama-sama mendongak, namun ekspresi yang ditimbulkan mereka tampak berbeda. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul sementara Baekhyun terlihat menunduk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya memotong sayuran.

"Oh, Chanyeol hyung sudah pulang." Ujar Kyungsoo tedengar kaku.

Baekhyun segera meletakkan pisaunya.

"Kyung, aku ke kamar dulu. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai." Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia tak bisa menahan Baekhyun pergi. Kyungsoo tau mood Baekhyun sedang tidak baik.

"Hey, kau tidak memberi ucapan selamat datang?" ujar Chanyeol dengan tangan menyekal Baekhyun.

"Selamat datang bokongku!" ketus Baekhyun lalu menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol kasar.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia mencoba menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo, sayang sekali lelaki itu hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Makanya, jadi orang yang setia sepertiku. Luhan jauh saja aku masih mencintainya."

Chanyeol tak mengerti saat Sehun menghampirinya dan berucap seperti itu. Ia heran saat Sehun menunjukkan adegan di filmnya, dimana ia sedang berciuman.

"kau berbohong tidak ada adegan apapun, padahal kau tau Baekhyun tipe pencemburu."

Seakan mengerti Chanyeol langsung berlari ke kamar Sehun dan Baekhyun berada. Ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang bermain ponsel lalu tertawa terbahak tanpa sebab.

alis Chanyeol bertaut lagi, sepertinya Baekhyun biasa saja, fikirnya.

"Baekhyun, kau... Melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol menghentikan tawa Baekhyun. Lelaki pendek itu menoleh sejenak, namun kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Melihat apa Park? Melihat keidiotanmu? Oh tentu saja! Aku bahkan muak melihatnya!" Ujarnya ketus seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja adegan ciuman itu."

ada jeda sejenak sebelum Baekhyun kembali meneruskan ucapannya.

"Ah~ sudah. Kau berciuman panas. That's good Park, i like that! Aku harap aku akan memiliki adegan seperti itu juga kelak, kkkk."

Chanyeol diam, ia tau Baekhyun berpura-pura tertawa. Ia segera mendekati Baekhyun.

"kau tidak marah?"

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau akan menyombongkan diri. Sudahlah aku_"

"Hah... Syukurlah, aku kira kau marah dan cemburu. Karena kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, jadi ku fikir_"

"Jadi aku takkan pernah cemburu dengan lelaki brengsek sepertimu! camkan itu!" Pekik Baekhyun mendadak. Lelaki itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terbengong di tempatnya.

.

.

Ini sudah empat hari berlalu, Baekhyun terlihat aneh. Jika kalian fikir dia akan murung maka kalian salah besar, ia justru terlihat seperti orang baru menang lotre.

Makan adalah hobinya kini, porsi makannya menambah dua kali lipat. Ia bahkan sering tertawa sambil menonton Running man jika ada waktu senggang. Penampilan lelaki itu juga sedikit... Bagaimana ku jelaskan ya? Dia lebih senang mengenakan sepasang training dan kaos kaki.

Para member menatapnya prihatin. Baekhyun sedang memakan nasi campur dengan jumlah besar sambil menonton. Keanehan Baekhyun justru pada sifatnya yang bertingkah seolah ia tinggal sendirian di dorm ini.

"Hah... Chanyeol, semua karenamu!"

"Aku? Kenapa aku? Dia bilang sendiri jika dia tidak cemburu!"elak Chanyeol membela diri saat Jongdae menuduhnya membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Aku rasa kalian harus berbicara berdua saja. Kau tau hyung? Baekhyun hyung sebenarnya masih memiliki perasaan padamu." Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Ia memang tak bodoh untuk tak menyadari perasaan lelaki mungil itu.

Keduanya memang masih saling suka, namun ego mengalahkan segalanya.

Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, tau-tau saja seluruh member sudah meninggalkannya. Sebelum pergi Sehun sempat berbisik padanya, 'Berjuang hyung?'

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun diam-diam. Ia takut Baekhyun menghindarinya jika menyadari kehadirannya seperti akhir-akhir ini.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun diam, ia tak menoleh sedikitpun, hanya bergumam lirih.

"Kenapa kau begini?"

"Aku? Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang ingin bermalas-malasan." Ujar Baekhyun santai.

"Baek... Katakan padaku, ini karena adegan ciuman itu kan?"

Baekhyun diam, ia meletakkan mangkuk nasi super besarnya lalu meneguk air putih dengan brutal. Ia mengelap sisa air yang menuruni dagunya dengan lengan.

"Kau kan bilang sendiri 'kita tak punya hubungan lagi', jadi untuk apa aku cemburu!?"

"Tidak Baek, kau aneh! Kau terlihat seperti sedang cemburu_"

"Lalu jika ia kenapa hah?! Aku cemburu! Kau terlihat sangat menikmati ciumanmu! Brengsek! Penipu! Kau bilang tidak ada adegan seperti itu tetapi ternyata banyak kan?! Bahkan yang ku dengar dari beberapa fans, akan ada adegan ranjang! Hiks... Sutradara brengsek, film brengsek! Prempuan brengsek! Dan kau brengsek! Hiks... AKU MEMBENCIMUUUU!" uneg-uneg Baekhyun akhirnya keluar. Chanyeol menatap lelaki itu terdiam, apalagi saat Baekhyun menangis tersedu.

"Kau tau? Perasaanku sama seperti para fans! Aku terlalu bodoh, kenapa aku menangisi hal seperti akting? kenapa aku merasa sakit melihatnya? Melihat mantan kekasihku mencium seorang gadis dalam sebuah film. Aku memang tolol! Hiks... Bodoh! Baekhyun bodoh!"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Ia segera menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, walau Baekhyun berusaha memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!"

"Baek, dengar aku_"

"Tidak mau!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun terdiam saat mendengar bentakan Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu menangkup wajahnya menatap matanya dengan tajam, membuat isakan Baekhyun terdengar lagi.

"Dengar! Itu hanya film! Hanya film Baekhyun! Aku harus membuat chemistry yang pas agar tidak menghancurkan adegan itu! Aku melakukannya karena pekerjaan Baekhyun."

"Tetap saja_"

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, aku menyayangimu melebihi apapun yang ada didunia ini. Hanya kau."

Baekhyun masih terisak lirih. Ia tau Chanyeol hanya membual. Dasar playboy! Batinnya tidak suka.

"Tetapi wanita itu lebih cantik! Aku takut... Kau akan menyukainya. Kau pasti senang karena menciumnya kan?"

Chanyeol menggeram mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau adalah malaikatku yang cantik Baekhyun. Harus dengan cara apalagi aku membuktikannya?!"

"Pembohong! Kenapa kau memutuskanku jika begitu? Kenapa kau mendekati banyak perempuan jika memang aku malaikatmu?!" Sindir Baekhyun telak.

"aku... Aku khilaf saat itu Baek... Aku menyesal. Aku mendekati mereka karena aku ingin melupakanmu tetapi tidak bisa... Hanya kau yang bisa menyentuh hatiku."

Baekhyun membuang arah pandangnya. Entah mengapa omongan Chanyeol malah membuatnya muak bukan main.

"Dan soal ciuman itu... Itu hanya tuntutan kerja, Baek."

Setelah kalimat itu, Chanyeol segera mencium Baekhyun. Ia melumat bibir mungil itu lembut dengan sebelah tangan mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis dalam ciuman itu. Ia segera membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan brutal saat mengingat foto Chanyeol berciuman dengan Yuan Shansan. Chanyeol terang saja senang dan langsung membalasnya. Keduanya berciuman panas.

Sesaat telah usai dengan ciuman mereka, Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun.

"Jadilah kekasihku lagi, Baekkie."

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng tak percaya akan sikap Chanyeol.

"Setelah pergi dengan seenakmu, sekarang kau datang lagi ke dalam hatiku. Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar pemain sejati!" Ucap Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Baekhyun... Astaga... Aku mencintaimu Baek, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu bersedih lagi."

Omong kosong!

"Yeol... Kau tau apa yang membuatku membencimu? Karena kau telah berubah. Tidak ada ketulusan dimatamu. Terkadang aku merindukanmu, merindukanmu yang dulu. Chanyeol yang baik-baik, bukan brengsek sepertimu."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku memang mencintaimu Yeol, dari dulu bahkan mungkin hingga kini. Namun aku tak bisa semudah itu menerimamu kembali. Aku perlu menyembuhkan lukaku. Kenangan masa lalu kita akan tetap ku jaga, bersama dengan Chanyeolku yang dulu. Dan satu hal lagi, aku bukanlah tempat persinggahan yang bisa kau datangi dan kau tinggalkan dengan sesukamu. Cinta bukanlah permainan." Ujar Baekhyun lirih. Pemuda itu berjalan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang blank ditempatnya.

Baekhyun tau, ini sakit untuknya. Namun ia tak bisa menerima Chanyeol semudah itu, ia hanya ingin Chanyeol sadar jika cinta bukanlah permainan.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gue gak tau kok bisa ngetik ini. Yg jelas ide ini muncul pas denger lagi sistar - i like that, liat deh translate lagu itu, dan... Ini bentuk kekesalan dan kecemburuan gue saat liat video spoiler film chanyeol dimana dia ciuman yang menurut gue intim. Gue langsung nangis /idupin lagu Shawn mendes - stitches/ .  
**

 **Review yak biar gue gak nangis lagi? /kedip manja/**


End file.
